


Secrets + Lies = Chaos

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Funny, Future Fic, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post Series, Secret Relationship, friends - Freeform, inspred by friend show, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: The pack finds Stiles with a naked picture of Liam and things escalate from there.*inspired by Friends





	Secrets + Lies = Chaos

Stiles wandered into Theo and Liam's apartment. He was the first one there and the idiots left the door unlocked so he just walked right in with a big bucket of fried chicken. As he was walking by the counter he noticed a picture and froze. It was a naked picture of Liam.

Stiles picked it up and let out a loud squawk of laughter. "So that's what Theo sees in him. Hm?" He took a bite of chicken.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Malia piped up wandering in through the open door.

Stiles froze and stared at her with his mouth full. "Nothing-"

She snatched the photo and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god! I did not want to see that! Oh my god, Stiles! Why are you looking at that?!"

"Nonononononononononono! I wasn't-" he reached out for her and she took a step back and growl, eyes glowing.

"Stay away from me you sicko!"

Scott walked in now with Lydia, Derek, Theo and Liam trailing behind him. "What's going on, guys."

"Stiles has a secret peephole!"

Theo eyed the picture in her hand and his eyes went wide. "Oh nonononono..." he reached for the picture and mentally fisted himself in the face for leaving that on the counter.

"Yes! He has a naked picture of Liam! He takes naked pictures of us and then he looks at them and eats chicken!" Everyone gasped and Stiles swet his bucket of chicken down. "Looklooklooklooklook!" She went to show them all the picture.

Scott covered his eyes. "That's my beta!"

Derek and Lydia barely had time to see it before Liam snatched the picture. "I'll take that! Thank you very much!"

"Everyone calm down!" Lydia said loudly. "Let's just give our friend Stiles a chance to explain to us why he's such sick pervert."

They all turned their heads to Stiles. "No! I am not a pervert. OK? It's just..." Stiles looked at Liam and Theo. They were practiclaly begging him with their lives not tell anyone. "I just... kinda-"

"Alright, look!" Theo said taking a step towards Stiles. "I think... I can explain this."

"Thank you!" Stiles said gratefully. He wouldn't have to keep that awful secret anymore.

Theo stood behind Stiles and pushed him towards the others. "Stiles is a sex addict."

"What? No I'm not?!" Stiles flailed and went to yell at Theo but Liam had lunged forward and grabbed his arms.

"It's OK!" Liam said. "It's good. It's a disease!"

"I am not a sex addict!"

"Yes you are!" Liam and Theo said at the same time. "That's the only way to explain all this stuff," Theo continued.

"No, it isn't. No it's not," Stiles argued. "Because you can also explain it with the truth!"

"Well, then what is it, Stiles?" asked Scott.

"Yeah," said Lydia. "What's going on?"

Stiles looked at Liam. Those stupid puppy dog eyes. And Theo. Those stupid doe eyes. He couldn't do it. "I... slept with Liam."

"Well... let's see what everyone thinks of that," said Theo.

"You did what?!" Derek said very loudly and almost offended.

Liam's eyes went big and he took a step back. Well, at least Stiles got back at them somehow. Scott took a step towards Stiles. "You slept with my beta?"

"...Only once," Stiles squeaked out. "In London."

Everyone went silent for a moment.

"Liam, is this true?" Lydia asked.

Liam glared at Stiles mildly and then looked at everyone else. "Yes, it's true."

"Are you sure you're not a sex addict, Stiles?" asked Theo.

"Oh yeah," said Stiles spitefully. "If anyone's a sex addict here it's Liam! He has been trying to get me to sleep with him ever since we got back from London."

"Really, Liam?" asked Scott disappointed in his beta. "Why? Why would you do that? Stiles is my best friend! And you're my beta!"

Liam sighed frustrated. "I... well..."

"You know what? I can't just stand here and let this happen," said Theo. "None of what we just said is true, alright. It's me and Liam. We're the ones having sex. It was my picture. We just didn't want you guys to know and Stiles already knew about it and he said he would keep it a secret.-"

"Theo!" Liam scolded him.

Theo put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, little wolf. I'm not just going to stand by and watch everyone accuse you of sleeping with Stiles and being a sex addict. If you're gonna be known for having sex with anyone, it's gonna be me cause you're mine!"

Stiles picked up his bucket of chicken again and started eating while everyone gawked at Liam.

Liam spun around to face his friends. "Uh... Ok. I know what you guys are gonna say-"

"You two would have very hairy children," said Lydia.

Liam stuttered at that. "OK. I didn't know you were gonna say that..."

"Theo?!?!?!??!?!?!?!!" Scott shouted very loud in confusion and anger and frustration.

"Alright, look, Scott," said Stiles setting down his bucket of chicken and walking for to Liam and Theo putting an arm around each other their shoulders. "Look, Liam is our friend. He obviously went crazy. He obviously lost his mind."

"I didn't lose my mind!" said Liam.

"Liam, this is Theo we're talking about!-"

"Guys, I don't know if you noticed but I'm still in the room," mumbled Theo.

"Shut up!" Scott, Malia, and Stiles all shouted at him causing him to flinch back.

Theo snarled. He had enough. "No, you shut up! I don't give a fuck what you guys think! I don't want to pretend that I don't love Liam anymore. It actually hurts. I can't do it anymore. If you really don't like the idea of us being together then guess what! It's not my problem! I don't need your approval to love someone!" Theo turned to Liam and held both sides of his face in his hands. "Liam, I love you."

Liam smiled brightly and put his hands over Theo's. "I love you too, Theo."

Theo pulled Liam in for a sweet kiss, one that was full of love and joy. Scott put a hand up to his heart. "Aw. I didn't know you guys were in love."

When they pulled away they were both blushing and beaming at each other. Liam turned towards his friend but Theo honestly didn't give much of a damn about Liam's friends. He just kept watching Liam with a loving look on his face. "Yeah. We have for a really long time.-"

"Oh. Trust me," said Lydia. "We all know."

"I didn't know," said Scott.

"Well, honey, that's cause you're an idiot," she barked at him and Scott's face was priceless. He looked like a wounded puppy.

Liam chuckled a little bit and looked back at his boyfriend. "So, now that that's over do you guys want to start the meeting. I mean, that's why we came here."

"No way," said Derek moving over to the couches and plopping down. "We all want to hear about how this happened. Give us the details."

"I don't know if-" Theo started but Liam pulled him over to the couch.

"OK," said Liam. "So it actually started like... back when the war had just finished-"

"That long?!" Scott asked sounding offended.

Lydia made him and the others sit down. "No. That's just when we realized that... there was something... maybe there."

"Oh," said Scott.

"But then Liam ruined it by finding out I was homeless and forcing me to move in with him and his parents," said Theo. "Don't get me wrong. I was very grateful but it's really hard when Mrs. Geyer is always referring to the guy you have a major crush on as your brother-" Theo stopped talking as he realized something. "Shit. How are we gonna tell mom?"

While Theo sat there and worried over every little thing, Liam continued to tell the story. Theo would pipe in every once and a while but for the most part he just stared at Liam's lips. At the end of Liam's speech, Scott's words were, "I can't beleive I didn't see it."


End file.
